Together
by Kaara1
Summary: Ven regarda les différentes personnes qui discutaient tout autour de lui et sourit. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait enfin trouvé sa famille.


Bonjour !  
Me revoilà avec un texte sur Kingdom Hearts cette fois, basé sur le thème "Famille" de la nuit du FoF. Pour ceux que ça intéresse d'en savoir plus, envoyez-moi un mp.  
Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Ventus pour comprendre ce qu'était une famille.

Quand il s'était réveillé à la Contré du Départ sans aucun souvenir, ce genre de choses ne l'avait pas intéressé. C'était seulement beaucoup plus tard, quand il avait vu Maître Eraqus écrire une lettre pour sa sœur qui vivait dans un autre monde, qu'il s'était posé la question. Et si lui aussi, quelque part, il avait une famille qui le cherchait partout ? Et si il avait des parents morts d'inquiétude qui attendaient son retour ? Et si il avait des frères et sœurs qui pleuraient le soir car il ne revenait pas ? C'était une pensée qui l'avait obsédé, et lorsqu'il en avait parlé au Maître, ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un air triste avant de lui expliquer que Maître Xehanort l'avait sauvé alors que son monde sombrait dans les ténèbres, et que tous les habitants étaient perdus, sa famille y compris.

Le blond n'avait pas su s'il devait en être triste ou non. Normalement, perdre sa famille était douloureux, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu une famille, si bien qu'apprendre la nouvelle ne lui avait rien fait ressentir de particulier peut-être juste un peu de soulagement égoïste, parce qu'il était heureux ici avec Aqua et Terra et qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Après ces explications, il ne s'était donc plus questionné sur son passé, et avait préféré passer son temps à vivre le présent et à former des liens forts avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Puis l'Examen de Maîtrise était arrivé, et leur vie tranquille avait basculée. Ventus avait rencontré beaucoup de gens qui avaient tous des familles, les avait regardé interagir, et était parvenu à une conclusion : il considérait Aqua et Terra comme ses frères et sœurs. C'était le cœur plus léger (et c'était étrange, car il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce sujet le pesait jusqu'à cette révélation) qu'il avait continué son aventure jusqu'à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Et si il avait cru que les choses s'étaient mal passées jusque là au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes et de ses voyages dans es différents mondes, ce n'était rien comparé aux quelques heures que les trois apprentis (enfin, deux apprentis et le Maître, maintenant, même si Aqua n'avait pas encore eu sa cérémonie d'attribution du titre) passèrent dans ce vestige du passé. Même si au final, il avait dû détruire son coeur, il ne le regrettait pas, car cela lui avait permis de sauver sa famille.

Et il avait honnêtement cru que son sacrifice était permanent, aussi avait-il été surpris de se réveiller un jour pour découvrir une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille et un sourire éclatant. Et à nouveau, il s'était retrouvé entraîné dans une folle aventure par une pile électrique, un canard et un chien, mais il avait pu retrouver Aqua après plus d'une décennie (il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps) et enfin venir à bout de Xehanort, cette fois pour de bon. Ils avaient même réussi à sauver Terra, et les amis avaient finalement pu être à nouveau réuni après 13 ans de séparation et de souffrance. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans une des salles inutilisées de la Tour de Maître Yen Sid pour célébrer leur victoire. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Aqua, Terra, lui, et même Vanitas, qui s'était joint à eux pour le combat final, une histoire de vengeance contre « le vieux fou » qu'il n'avait pas développé.

Ventus laissa traîner son regard sur Kairi, Lea et Vanitas qui complotaient avec des sourires sadiques tout en jetant des regards en coins sournois à un Terra peu rassuré, le tout sous le regard intéressé de Riku qui attendait impatiemment de voir la suite (le blond avait vite appris que sous son extérieur sérieux, le jeune Maître adorait en réalité voir le résultat des farces du trio infernal). Il ne lui manquait plus que le paquet de popcorn et il aurait été la parfaite représentation d'un spectateur plongé dans un film. Une main passa brusquement devant son visage, et il se reconcentra sur Sora, qui tentait de les convaincre à renfort de grands gestes que _non, Aqua, rien ne peut égaler la tarte au citron d'Aerith_ , alors que la jeune femme argumentait que _c'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté le gâteau au triple chocolat de Cendrillon, pas vrai, Ven ?_

Ventus sourit. Certes, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et ils étaient tous un peu farfelus, un peu abîmés par la vie, une troupe hétéroclite rassemblée par un but commun, mais ils étaient tous devenus sa famille, et il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.


End file.
